


Way Leads on to Way

by andveryginger



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Ignores The New Avengers, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: He never knew what to do when women cried and he especially didn't know what do whenshecried. (Steed/Mrs. Peel.)





	Way Leads on to Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from my friend Sue, provided in the summary. Posted without beta, so any mistakes you see are my own.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_  
 _I took the one less traveled by,_  
 _And that has made all the difference._

Like most men – and especially British gentlemen of his generation – John Steed never knew what to do when a woman cried. Given his general penchant for younger women, it had, of course, happened a few times. In those instances, he would hover, perhaps offer an awkward embrace or a pat on the back with a few gentle words. Sometimes, he simply said nothing, and kept his eyes trained on the quickest route of escape. None of the tactics were especially effective; a few merely gained him the ire of the sobbing young lady, and a slap on the cheek. Thus, when Emma Peel showed up on his doorstep, eyes swollen and red, he had no idea how to respond.

"I – I'm sorry to come," she apologized. "I wasn't sure where else to go."

Steed felt his chest tighten. It had been two years since he stood at the window and watched her drive off into the sunset with the man she had married, Peter Peel. Two years, and hardly a word. Certainly, there had been Christmas cards, a phone call on occasion, but all were void of the warmth – the intimacy – they once shared. He knew why, understood why. But knowing and understanding didn't stop him from occasionally mourning the loss…just as he did in that instant. He forced a smile. "You're always welcome, Mrs. Peel."

A sad smile flickered across her lips at the familiar tones. "Thank you, Steed."

She stepped lithely into the flat and Steed closed the door behind her. Instinctively, his hand came to rest at the small of her back, the other extending toward the living room. "Please."

Without a word, Emma moved to the sofa, slowly lowering herself into a sitting position. Steed watched as her gaze washed over the room. Her eyes shone with the warmth of amusement. Very little had changed in two years. They exchanged a wry glance, then he moved to the side table. As he seated himself beside her, he produced a snifter of brandy. She took it.

The silence stretched on. Emma sipped the brandy in quiet contemplation, occasionally swirling the amber liquid around the hand-blown glass. If he listened closely, Steed could hear the steady _tick-tick-_ _tick_ of the clock in the kitchen, could hear the occasional _beep_ of a horn at the roundabout down the street. But he didn't rush her. As with most things, Emma would tell her story in her own time.

"It's over," she said quietly, finally. Her eyes took on a glassy quality he had seen only once before. No further explanation needed.

His voice was low, quiet. "I'm so sorry, Emma."

"As am I." Reaching up, she swept an errant tear aside with an index finger. "There were no diabolical masterminds, no arguments. We simply didn't…communicate…in the same terms any more. I couldn't _read_ him…."

_I couldn't read him…the way I could you._ His mind finished her thought. At this, Steed swallowed. He was complicit in this. Mrs. Peel being Mrs. Peel, she would never say as much, but Steed knew; it was why she had left her thought unfinished. For three years, they had worked together, faced danger together. Eventually, their thoughts meshed as easily as their bodies. It was a bond on a fundamental level that altered both of them immeasurably. Neither dared call it love. It simply _was_ and both refused to focus too long on the possibilities.

Taken in context, there was nothing particularly scandalous about their behavior; he had been a bachelor, and she, at the time, a widow. _And a merry one at that_ , she once pointed out to him. The return of Peter Peel, however, changed that. Whatever the dynamic between them, Emma was married to Peter, and he would be the one she went home with. The honorable man that he was – that he had _become_ over the years – could only step aside.

"It was a slow death, one we both recognized," Emma continued. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not entirely sure why Peter asking for a divorce upset me so badly."

_I could hazard a guess_ , Steed thought, but said nothing at first. He knew her, after all – knew her very well. She would see the answer soon enough. But her extended silence suggested a response. "The road not taken?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. "I love him. The 'old' him. And the 'old' me was a good match for him. But..."

"You both changed in the time you were apart."

"We both changed. And I – I forged other _relationships_ , ones better suited to me." Emma drained the last of the brandy. She then studied the empty glass intently. "I hate wasting time. And I feel as though I've very little to show for the last two years."

For the first time, her gaze diverted from the snifter. She looked directly to Steed, a rueful smile curving her lips and glistening in her eyes. "Driving over, I wasn't sure I should be here. I've been horribly distant."

Steed felt his throat tighten and he fought to keep the timbre of his voice even, non-chalant, even as his mind whirled. The sting of tears threatened his own eyes. "Think nothing of it, Mrs. Peel."

Slowly, Mrs. Peel reached forward, gently brushing his hair back from the temple. "'Yet knowing how way leads on to way,'" she quoted softly, "'I doubted if I should ever come back.'" She paused. "I missed you, Steed."

"Emma –" As he struggled to respond, he watched as tears spilled down her cheek once again. He never knew what to do when women cried. So he did the only thing he _could_ do: He kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, in this day and age, Robert Frost's, "The Road Not Taken" is a bit cliché: It's the poem everyone seems to quote when they want to appear literate and educated. Most people, when they do quote it, tend to use a very upbeat approach to the symbolism – that the narrator, in taking the road less traveled, has had a better life because of it. But it can be read another way, taking cues from Frost – that "I shall be telling this with a sigh/Somewhere ages and ages hence," means that the narrator, perhaps, made a poor choice, and "the difference" was not a good one. It is this interpretation on which I draw for the story.
> 
> I hadn't planned on using the poem. When I started writing, I knew only that I wanted to end with the final line: "So he did the only thing he could do: He kissed her." But as the scene progressed, the melancholy, thoughtful mood of the poem seemed to merge very well with the story. Then Steed piped up, and my fate was sealed. Thankfully, Emma was able to "come back" and take the other path!


End file.
